A Bicyclops Built for Two
"A Bicyclops Built for Two" is episode nine in Season Two of Futurama. It originally aired in North America on March 13, 2000. Plot Professor Farnsworth brings good news; after several years of trying, he has finally logged onto the internet via AOL. The Planet Express crew gets into their Net Suits and visits the internet in a virtual reality simulation. Chased by ads, the crew finds refuge in different pornography websites, including an adult chat room populated by children and a website Bender created using Amy's head on Leela's body. Disgusted by the men visiting the Filthy Filthy Chatroom, the women, accompanied by Bender, go into the Filthy Chatroom. Thanks to the Internet, the crew becomes bored with sex. So they pander to their lusts for violence instead and play Death Factory III, the legend of Death Factory II. Fry, an accomplished video game player, dispatches all of the crew easily, including a one-eyed man Leela had been happily chatting with. Leela is furious that Fry has ruined her one chance to learn who she is. The crew is en route to Cineplex 14 in order to deliver desperately needed popcorn when Leela receives an email from Alkazar, the one-eyed man she met online, who invites her to his home. Leela dumps the popcorn and changes course to find where she belongs. Alazar greets Leela and 'her servants' and introduces her to "Cyclopia" and the forbidden valley, where no one must go. At Alkazar's castle, he tells Leela the story of what happened to their people. He claims that Leela was sent away as a baby when the blind moles of Subterra 3 launched missiles in every direction, hitting forty planets including Cyclopia. Alkazar had been employed as a pool cleaner and was spared from the chaos while fishing out a dead possum. Leela decides to help Alkazar save their race and sleeps with him. However, the next morning, Leela discovers that Alkazar is rude and abusive. Fry doesn't trust Alkazar and attempts to visit the forbidden valley where he is captured and put into a dungeon. Leela changes her clothes and hair in an attempt to impress Alkazar, who insults her in front of his friends, Pig, Rat Man and Rat Woman. Fry tells Leela that Alkazar is a jerk and is hiding something from her, but she doesn't want to destroy the cyclops race by breaking up with him. Leela gives him a champagne. Fry tries to beat the door open with it, but the cap flies off and hits the 'DOOR RELEASE' button. He celebrates but the door starts to close so he runs under just in time. At dinner, Alkazar proposes to Leela, who accepts. The day of the wedding, Fry and Bender break into the Forbidden Valley to find out what makes it so forbidden. They discover four identical castles, each more identical than the last. Before Leela can say, "I do", Fry and Bender return with four women, each the last of their species. Alkazar tries to reason with the women, shapeshifting each time to match their form; the women quickly beat him into submission, and he takes his real form, a green cockroach-like alien. He explains that he wanted to make it with five weirdos and have them scrub his five castles. Leela returns with the rest of the crew to Earth, sadly contemplating her desire to find her species, wondering "How many planets could there be?" as she looks out at space. Background notes *Color stylist Bari Kumar won an Emmy award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation for this episode in 2000 . Susie Dietter was nominated for an Annie Award in 2000 for "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Directing in an Animated Television Production" for this episode, she lost to Brian Sheesley for the Futurama episode "Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love?" . Bicyclops Built for Two